Blood Is Red
by Sora A.K
Summary: Quackerjack/Megavolt Slash. Quackerjack rediscovers blood, and thinks it's such a pretty thing. Contains cutting, but not in an angsty way for the cutter, at least .


(I really have no idea on the genre I should choose for this...) As posted on my LJ:

Oh jeez, I just realized I haven't posted any writing here in forever even though I have stuff I can post 'cause I've been writing lots I swear.

So here's this, judging from what the doc says I'm going to go ahead and say that most of it was written in August of last year. Unfortunately I got stuck with just like a few more sentences left to write, and it went unfinished for ages. Some time fairly recently I finally finished it and now I am finally posting it. I'm not rereading it though because then I probably won't like itn and then I won't want to post it.

**Title:** Blood Is Red  
**Series:** Darkwing Duck  
**Rating:** PG-13? Maybe soft-R if you're squeamish about blood  
**Pairings:** Quackerjack X Megavolt  
**Warnings:** Slash, Cutting (but not in an angsty way, for the cutter at least), Blood (duh), Insanity, other stuff maybe  
**Disclaimer:** Characters and whatnot aren't mine.  
**Summary:** Quackerjack rediscovers blood, and thinks it's such a pretty thing.

* * *

Red was Quackerjack's favorite color. It was such a wonderful, fun, bright color.

Today he had found something red. It had happened while he was fighting Darkwing Duck for some reason or another (who could tell why?); he had scratched his finger on a piece of broken glass. First there was a bit of pain, but then, just like that, there was red! Just a bit, on his finger, but it still fascinated him.

When he got to his nearest hideout (whatever he was doing previously having been thwarted by Darkwing), there was still red on his finger. Some lovely kind of red liquid-y substance it was, and it appeared… it appeared it was coming from inside of him! Interesting…

It was then that Quackerjack got an idea. A brilliant, inspired idea he thought. Quickly he dashed over to a shelve with mostly pieces for toys on it and began carelessly shoving things aside, not caring if they fell down to the floor (which was already cluttered anyway).

Let's see, let's see… Ah-ha! He pulled forth a rather large, very sharp looking knife. He would normally use the blade to install in some way to one of his toy's, but, if his hunch was correct, it was exactly what he needed right now - just as it was.

He giggled for a moment at his success in finding the object before going quiet and lifting up his right hand, the one that had the red. No more red seemed to be appearing however, and what had been there had dulled, just sinking into his feathers. He would have to fix that. Slowly, Quackerjack pressed the knife down in the same spot the glass had scratched him earlier, and then after a moment lifted it up again.

And there was red! More of the red liquid came out of him. Giggling madly he took the knife in his other hand and cut into the palm of his left one. It worked! It didn't matter where he cut, red would appear. How wonderful!

More mad giggling. Oh, he could paint pretty pictures with this red! Happily he smeared it across a bit of wall. Lovely!

And so it began. He wrote random little words and drew crude little pictures wherever he could. On the walls, the floor, he didn't care. Nor did he care how the red splattered a bit on his toys when he made another cut on himself to get more red a bit too energetically. This was so easy! If he needed some more red with just a quick slice of the knife it was his.

Somewhere along the line he had stopped giggled and started laughing insanely.

In the back of his mind he couldn't help thinking that he knew this substance. It was blood. But mostly he had just seen it come from other people, not himself. And other people always seemed to run out too quickly; not himself though. It didn't seem like he would ever run out of this magnificent red blood.

"Quacky!" suddenly a familiar and well-loved voice shouted out (sounding horrified, though Quackerjack didn't really register that). Quackerjack stopped laughing and turned to see Megavolt standing in the doorway (looking absolutely horror-struck, but Quackerjack didn't really register _that_ either).

"Megsy!" he called back cheerfully, smiling in a care-free manner. "Look how pretty!" he said, gesturing at the blood splattered room in general. "Isn't it nice?"

Megavolt stood there in the doorway for just a moment longer, before running over to Quackerjack (slamming the door behind him). When he reached the mad duck he quickly snatched the knife out of the other's hand and placed it on a nearby table. He then stared at Quackerjack, looking him over in a panicked manner.

Quackerjack looked down at himself as well. Judging from the look of it, at some point he must have cut up his outfit a bit as well. How odd that he didn't seem to remember that. Also from the neck down he was covered in blood-red gashes, but he hardly noticed that.

Then Megavolt was running off again, muttering frantically to himself. Something about bandages and first-aid.

"Megs?" Quackerjack was confused.

When Megavolt came back he held several pieces of fabric (for making toys, of course). He hastily began tearing them up into long strips, then shakily attempting to wrap the bands around Quackerjack, impatiently removing Quackerjack's shirt when it got in the way. Then the ridiculous poofy pants, leaving Quackerjack in just his hat, a pair of boxers (with teddy bears on them), and his shoes.

Megavolt pushed Quackerjack down onto a box, sat himself down on another one, and carefully began bandaging Quackerjack up. His hands were trembling.

"Megs? What's wrong?" asked Quackerjack.

Megavolt didn't answer.

"Don't you like all the pretty red?"

His only response was a strangled sounding noise from Megavolt.

Quackerjack didn't understand. Why was his Megsy so unhappy? Maybe he just hadn't gotten a good look at some of the drawings yet.

"Look- see, that's us, Megs!" Quackerjack said, pointing. Megavolt looked up briefly to see the messy drawing-in-blood of him and Quackerjack smiling and holding hands. He looked like something a little child could have drawn with red finger-paint. But it wasn't.

Megavolt shuddered slightly and went back to bandaging Quackerjack.

"… You don't like it?..." Quackerjack practically seemed to wilt. He dejectedly looked around at the rest of the bloody room, mind wandering as Megavolt bandaged him. The mindless elation he had been feeling earlier had vanished.

Gazing at the pictures he couldn't help but wonder why Megavolt didn't like them. They were very nice, he thought. He also couldn't help but notice that now that the blinding joy was gone he felt… a little light-headed…

"Megsy, I don't feel too good…"

At this Megavolt (who had been working diligently and just finished bandaging the jester) let out such a loud, completely humorless, angry laugh that made Quackerjack jump slightly. "Of COURSE you don't feel good, you idiot! Most of your blood is splattered all over this room!" he gestured wildly at the room around them.

"And… that's bad?"

Megavolt looked almost for a moment like he was going to shout again but then seemed to deflate slightly. "Yes. It's bad, very bad," he said simply. "Very… very bad…" as he trailed off he leaned forward and rested his head on Quackerjack's chest.

Quackerjack realized the rodent was trembling again.

"Megs? Megs, I'm sorry," he said, even though he didn't know what he was apologizing for. He just knew that he didn't want his Megavolt to be sad like this. Even an angry Megavolt would be better than this. And a happy one even better.

"Idiot… Crazy… idiot…" Megavolt mumbled into Quackerjack's chest. "Could've died… Could've… Oh, God, what if you still do die? That's a lot of blood… A lot…" He glanced up at the room then shuddered again and wrapped his arms around Quackerjack, burying his face back in the duck's chest.

Uncertainly, Quackerjack returned the embrace, holding the shaking rodent close.

Was Megavolt crying?

Suddenly the electric rat stood up. "You should lie down," he told Quackerjack.

"Don't worry, Megs. I'm fine," Quackerjack said as Megavolt helped him up. "Just a little-"

Then the world went fuzzy and spiny and Quackerjack lost his balance, along with most of his senses. He toppled into Megavolt's arms.

"Ooooh… Dizzy…" he finished. Apparently all that blood-loss was finally catching up to him.

Sighing, Megavolt half-dragged Quackerjack into a backroom that had a bed in it, and then did the best he could to carefully lay Quackerjack on the bed.

"There… You should sleep, I think. And then… What was it that was good for people who've lost a lot of blood? Iron?" Megavolt said, mostly talking to himself.

"But wouldn't that hurt my teeth?" Quackerjack asked, staring up at the blurry figure that was Megavolt.

"Huh… Yeah…" Megavolt answered thoughtfully, then went quiet and looked down at Quackerjack. "You… You just get some sleep."

"M'kay…" Quackerjack _did_ feel rather sleepy, now that he was lying down.

"But when you wake up we're going to have a long talk on good things and bad things," Megavolt said, putting on a stern face and tone.

"Aw, again?" Quackerjack whined.

"Yes, again," Megavolt huffed. "Apparently… there's some bad things I forgot... didn't realize you needed to be told about…"

"A'right…" Quackerjack murmured, already drifting off into dreamland.

"Crazy idiot…" Megavolt spoke quietly as the sternness faded from his features and panic and worry appeared again. "I love you…"

Quackerjack did not respond; he was asleep, and Megavolt felt alone.

**LOLTHISISADIVIDER**

A/N: Aw, poor Megavolt... Yes, okay, I reread it. Not great, but there are some parts I like. It sounds sort of like it should be continued, huh? I dunno, though, it's supposed to be a oneshot. Well, whatever; please let me know what you think!


End file.
